dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Gotham City Zoo
Gotham City Zoo is a tier 8 raid in Riddled with Crime released in September 2017. It also features an elite version. Access to the Gotham City Zoo raid requires a combat rating of 197 and has a recommended combat rating of 201. The raid rewards Marked Bills and 10 Marks of Victory. Access to Riddled with Crime is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $10. Talia al Ghul has taken over the Gotham City Zoo and its scientific facilities to mass produce the Man-Bat serum! Break through her Ninja army and put a stop to her plan before she infects all of Gotham! __TOC__ Story All is finally revealed with who is behind this gang war in a final showdown at the Gotham City Zoo. It’s up to heroes and villains to stop their nefarious plot and save all of Gotham from a fate too terrifying to imagine. Characters The enemy combat rating is 209. Locations Map Walkthrough Rewards *CR 197-227: Marks of Victory, War Bonds, loot items *CR >227: War Bonds, loot items Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Manifesto (Investigations) Collections *n/a Feats Regular *Batter Up: In the Gotham City Zoo Raid, never allow any party members to get knocked out during the Man-Bat wave event. (10 Points) *Goodnight Bat: In the Gotham City Zoo Raid, during the Iconic Man-Bat fight, defeat each Iconic Man-Bat within five seconds of the firat KO. (10 Points) *Ninja Vanish!: In the Gotham City Zoo Raid, Defeat Talia once without allowing her Ninjas to dispense any of the Man-Bat Serum, and then beat her another time by allowing them to dispense the serum twice: No Serum dispersed - Allow two Serum dispersals, but no more (25 Points) *Waddle Waddle: In the Gotham City Zoo, locate and secure Mister Cobbles, the escaped penguin. (10 Points) Elite *Batter Up (Elite): In the Gotham City Zoo Elite Raid, never allow any party members to get knocked out during the Man-Bat wave event. (10 Points) *Goodnight Bat (Elite): the Gotham City Zoo Elite Raid, during the Iconic Man-Bat fight, defeat each Iconic Man-Bat within five seconds of the firat KO. (25 Points), grants title: the Nocturnal *Ninja Vanish! (Elite): In the Gotham City Zoo Elite Raid, Defeat Talia once without allowing her Ninjas to dispense any of the Man-Bat Serum, and then beat her another time by allowing them to dispense the serum twice: No Serum dispersed - Allow two Serum dispersals, but no more (25 Points) Gallery Gotham City Zoo 9.jpg Gotham City Zoo 10.jpg Gotham City Zoo 11.jpg Gotham City Zoo 5.jpg Gotham City Zoo 4.jpg Gotham City Zoo 6.jpg Gotham City Zoo 7.jpg Gotham City Zoo 14.jpg Gotham City Zoo 12.jpg JokerRiddlerBats.png Gotham City Zoo 2.jpg Gotham City Zoo 1.jpg Gotham City Zoo 13.jpg Gotham City Zoo 3.jpg Trivia *The zoo's star cat, Goliath the Lion, is the largest lion ever born in captivity. *The flamingo exhibit is sponsored by S.T.A.R. Labs. *Level Layout of the zoo was designed by designer Mark Adams and Art Direction callouts by Benjamin Naumann. Artwork-wise, Mark Adams focused on the interior, Allison Dela Cruz worked on the exterior world building and habitats, while Benjamin Naumann took structures and art. Category:Raids Category:Raid Locations Category:8 Players